Animals
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: When things begin to heat up between the two alpha females of the convoy, just how far will it go between them? Alice/Claire


**A/N: **

**An Alice and Claire song fic.**

_**Animals by Nickelback**_

**Don't like, don't read. Easy as that.**

* * *

><p><span>Animals<span>

Alice panted deeply, her chest rising and falling as she felt her mind slowly come back from the moment of ecstasy that could have only come from the woman lying beside her. She had never known pleasure like that in her entire life, and to make it even more interesting, it had been all from being with another female. Alice looked over to the red head slowly, her mouth still hanging open, breathing softly.

"What...the...hell...was that, Alice?" Claire breathed deeply, her eyes almost narrowing as she brushed back a strand of her chestnut hair. Alice started chuckling, at first softly and from the back of her throat, all out to a deep one from her chest.

"Baby, that was just the beginning..." She replied huskily, that lofty smirk returning to her slightly chapped lips. Claire looked at her, her hands feeling the area on her supple thighs where bruises were already starting to develop thanks to Alice's roughness. Claire didn't mind, but...it was a lot to handle out of the blue like that. She then moved her own hand from her thighs to her stomach where there were also numerous bite marks, hickeys and scratches. When Alice joked one time and said she liked it rough, Claire never thought that one, she was serious, and two, Claire would be the one to find out the hard way. Alice's light blue-green eyes continued to glance over at the red head. They had been stopped at the motel and well, Alice and Claire had snuck off into the yellow Hummer after flirting voraciously all night and one thing led to another. Clothes were stripped, and passion struck the two alpha females like a match against strike paper. Their bodies had ignited with heat, moulding together like solder and a soldering iron. Claire had no idea that Alice really knew what she was doing, but clearly, based on how she was feeling, Alice was a pro.

"Just the beginning, huh?" Claire repeated, shifting herself so she was on her side, propped up with her elbow as she admired the still naked form of the sandy blond. Claire scanned her muscular form, seeing various scratches from her nails on Alice's shoulders and thighs. At least she had attempted to reciprocate. She was pretty sure Alice was the one who liked being rough to her _lover_, not for her lover to be rough to her. Maybe. But Alice didn't mind having the skin break on her back, nor the bruises from when Claire had gripped onto her upper arms for dear life. Something deep down in Alice oddly enough liked having the feeling back, but she'd never, ever, ever admit it. The pair curled up after, darkness engulfing the Hummer as the sun was long gone, and the moon was high above the desert. Alice was tired, so was Claire and both women fell asleep soon after they closed their eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning by the crack of dawn, Claire stirred in her slumber, prying herself out of Alice's vice-like grip. They had fallen asleep after their extensive sex-fest in the back bench seat. Claire had somehow wound up on top of the other woman overnight. She was a little surprised since majority of last night, she had spent it <em>under<em> the blond, body writhing and contorting with the thrills of pleasure Alice gave her. The look on Alice's face was as if she had fallen asleep with that sexy smirk frozen on her lips. Claire smiled softly and stretched out her arms the best she could within the cabin of the SUV. She noticed a few new bruises and red marks over her naked self. As much as it hurt, Claire was getting more and more used to this. As long as Claire could have Alice, she didn't care how rough it got in the sack. It was Alice giving it to her, end of story.

As Claire gathered her clothes, Alice began to wake up. Keeping her eyes shut, she licked her lips, getting the dry taste out of her mouth from falling asleep with her jaw open slightly. Even with the dryness, Alice could still taste some of Claire still on the tip of her tongue.

"You're just gonna get up and get dressed?" Alice asked, her voice groggy. She could feel Claire brush by her to grab her pants.

"Al, I'm exhausted." Claire stated, shimming into her cargo pants, doing up her belt with ease.

"Aw baby, you're no fun." Alice opened her eyelids partly, eyeing up the half-naked red head. Claire put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, we're heading out today."

"So?" Alice chuckled, a stray hand reaching out to just brush past Claire's waist, venturing south over the fly of her pants before she pulled it back, thumb tugging on the zipper. Claire bit her lip. She hated being teased and Alice knew it.

"Al...don't." Claire warned, giving her a daring look. Alice only grinned again.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it, hmm?" She snickered lowly, the same hand about to grope the other woman's crotch again, when suddenly, Alice felt a tight grip wrap around her wrist. She opened her eyes fully to see Claire's fingers gripping her arm in a death grip.

"I said, don't." Claire repeated herself. Alice kept her entertained smirk. In a flash it seemed, Alice had peeled herself off the seat, tugging Claire down with her on the bottom once more. Claire let loose a disgruntled groan and as she felt Alice's fingers aiming for her zipper again, she swatted her hand away. "God dammit Alice!" She hissed. Alice looked at her from her powerful position with a meek look on her face. She had never heard the red head curse that way in that serious tone. She wasn't sure if Claire was actually telling her off, so she was better to tread cautiously.

"Claire, I...I'm sorry, I just..." Alice however was cut off by Claire grabbing the back of her neck into a crushing kiss. Alice was stunned, letting a moment of weakness melt out of her. There was something so...hot about Claire taking charge and total control of a situation that Alice just couldn't resist. That said, Alice would never tell her. Only these short moments of weakness would be the only hint the blond couldn't help but drop, especially when kissed like this. Claire pulled back a good minute later, and then pushed Alice off her by the shoulders harshly.

"I said I'm exhausted." Claire breathed, nearly snarling as she grabbed her shirt. Alice sat back, still mildly dumbfounded. The red head finished dressing, setting her hat on her head firmly, leaving the truck in an angry hurry. Alice flopped back down on the bench seat sighing. After rummaging through her pile of clothes, she tugged on her shorts and her dirty white tee shirt. She'd stay in for a little longer before getting out of the vehicle to avoid anyone becoming suspicious of what she and Claire had been getting up to.

* * *

><p>Claire grouped up with Carlos as they both began to wake everyone else up. Once that was done, the pair stood on the top of the yellow school bus, looking out into the desert facing west. Carlos' dark brown eyes glanced over the convoy leader's haggard and dishevelled appearance.<p>

"Rough night?" He questioned Claire, simpering smugly. Claire pinched her lip between her nail as she had been biting it.

"Uh, couldn't sleep. Tossed and turned all night long." She replied. That was one way to put it. She wasn't exactly being dishonest either.

"Claire?"

"What?"

"The barn door is wide open." She looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"You're flying low." He hinted.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Claire, your fly's open." Carlos stated bluntly after she didn't catch the phrases. She went pink in the cheeks and quickly zipped it up. She was a little concerned about this, since after all he was looking at her there, and two, she was thinking about Alice's fingers undoing it previously, and it made her flesh crawl with desire.

"Uh, thanks."

"You okay?" Carlos asked worriedly, putting a large hand on her bare shoulder. He could feel just how warm the convoy leader was, and he wondered if she had a fever or something. Claire also winced at his touch. She had a medium sized bruise that was just forming under the skin from when Alice slammed her back against the door of the Hummer.

"Uh, yeah, why do you a-ask?"

"You seem really edgy, that's all." Carlos was concerned for the convoy leader's health and safety, as well as her general well-being. After all, without Claire, the convoy would cease to exist.

Alice had finally gotten dressed fully, armed to the teeth as per usual. She walked outside and gave a half-hearted wave to Carlos and Claire who had come down from their perch on the school bus. Claire was back to partially biting her nails and her lip in thought, then pretended to go off to help some of the others pack their belongings, as few as they were. She was red-faced, much like the colour of her hair. She couldn't even look at Alice now that Carlos had basically interrogated her about the night before. She would have to do something about this. She decided that that something would probably include having a chat with Alice...

* * *

><p>Alice watched as the other woman walked off as she ambled over to Carlos, staying to his right. Alice couldn't help but stare at Claire's ass as she took her long strides. Alice grinned, her eyes pleased with the sight before her. Carlos arched one of his thick black eyebrows.<p>

"Why are _you_ so smiley this early in the morning?"

"Oh, no reason." Alice replied, avoiding his curious glances.

"Uh-huh." He replied, the doubt obvious in his tone. Alice kept on ignoring him as she kept her blue green eyes peeled to Claire and her curved backside as she helped some of the kids put their things away in the trucks.

"Look, we're leaving in half an hour, apparently." Carlos said blankly as he too started staring off into the endless desert. Alice nodded once, then patted his shoulder and went to help the remaining survivors with their things.

The whole half-hour went by and Alice was already situated in the passenger seat of Claire's truck, picking her teeth with a makeshift tooth pick she had carved with her kukri knife from a stray branch of lonesome tumbleweed. Claire threw open the driver's side door, and slid in, angrily jamming the keys into the worn in ignition. The truck started with a rumble. Alice watched her from where she was slouched back against the door. Claire completely and blatantly ignored the blond as she started driving down the road, leading the convoy.

* * *

><p><em>I, I'm driving black on black<em>

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

Claire tried her best to keep her gaze forward, as they drove past what used to be a small blink-and-you'll-miss-it kind of town. Buildings were damaged, and she was sure she drove past a few tumbleweeds. It made her sigh a little. Alice kept her gaze on the red head and it never faltered, chewing on her homemade toothpick.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing..._

Alice was rather lost in her thoughts as the time passed by. It seemed like the tension was growing as the blond held her intense gaze looking to the other side of the truck. Claire felt Alice's eyes on her, though they weren't actually on _her_. They were just gazing in that direction nonchalantly. Alice eventually finished with her toothpick, tossing it into the pocket of her shorts. She slowly moved over in her seat, half sitting on the centre console, half on her seat. Claire looked form the corner of her eye, but didn't say a word.

"Claire..."

"Not now Alice..."

"You're not even giving me half a chance here."

"There's a reason for that." She replied bluntly.

"Really?" Alice smirked, her right hand reaching over, rubbing the inside of Claire's thigh, planting a kiss on her cheek. The red head stiffened upon the touch. She hadn't been expecting that from Alice so soon.

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

Alice continued slowly moving her hand up, then back down Claire's thigh again. She was teasing her, and Alice knew it would get her hot and bothered. Sure it enough, Claire was getting unfocused over and over again with every stroke from the blond's finger tips through the thin material of her cargo pants.

* * *

><p><em>No, we're never gonna quit<em>

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_.

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

Claire kept sneaking glances, her hands both on the wheel, her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping it. She felt a tickling sensation draw up her thigh, and then down again as Alice continued to trace her way all over the place. It was driving her mad, but she swore to herself to keep looking ahead and focus on the road.

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

Alice's hand was now gently caressing and squeezing Claire's thigh as she drew close to her crotch, then pulled back again. She slid over from her seat, half on the centre console, moving so she could kiss her cheek once more and then nibble on the red head's ear softly, her breath soft in her ear.

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south_

_I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth_

Claire felt herself getting much more distracted now that the blond was pressing herself so close together. She was starting to feel the warmth between her legs now, even just by Alice's mere closeness. This wasn't going to go so good if Alice kept it up. But what Claire didn't expect was the slithering tongue of Alice's to slide down her body, starting at her ear, then to her neck, shoulders, and chest, her fingers working effectively to open that damned zipper again. She pushed her head down as far as it could go, her tongue encircling Claire's clit over and over and over again.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch<em>

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_I'm screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_.

Claire cried out from the sudden surprise of the wetness in between her legs and her hands moved to the right, sending the Hummer veering off the dirt road. She recovered it enough, but just barely to keep it from going in the ditch. Alice hummed as she continued to pleasure her woman, Claire's moans escaping from her tender lips, olive orbs glancing down at the blond, only able to see her head of hair. "Oh God...Alice..."

_So come on baby, get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Look at the trouble we're in_

Alice kept at her for a while, until Claire actually pushed her back. She wouldn't be able to keep driving safely if Alice was tonguing her like there was no tomorrow. Alice looked a little confused, and then her face changed, looking disappointed. She wondered what Claire's problem was. Claire cast a dark look to the other woman. "Tonight. I promise. In here. _All. Night. Long_." The blonde's light eyes glimmered in the sunlight as she sat back in her seat coyly.

"I'll take you up on that offer...gladly." Alice replied, looking out the window. The rest of the drive was silent between them, aside from the odd comment regarding the scenery.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Alice had barely been able to sit still. She was anticipating how the night would go, picturing just what Claire was going to do to her. It made her shiver. Once sunset began, Claire motioned for Alice to come with her in the Hummer to 'set up' the perimeter with the surveillance cameras for Mikey in the Tele-Comm van. They set up the spikes, but instead of heading back to the convoy, Claire drove off a little ways, parking behind a rather large sand dune, hiding the conspicuous yellow truck from the view of the convoy and security cameras. Once it was set into park, Claire locked the doors, taking the keys out of the ignition before turning in her seat to look at Alice.<p>

"What did I tell you earlier Alice?" She mused, unbuckling her seat belt slowly. Alice did much the same, keeping her gaze stuck on Claire. The red head continued moving over slowly, her hand taking the other woman's. "C'mon, back seat's got more room." She told her before slipping her legs first into the back over the console, pulling Alice with. The blond complied, and soon she found herself removed of her shorts and coat. Claire slid her hands all over the muscular blond as she kissed her deeply, pushing her tongue in without silently asking first. Alice let a moan slip here and there, especially when Claire started rubbing her between her legs, thumb finding her sensitive spot. Claire pushed her down onto the seat roughly, and Alice didn't put up a fight. She loved how the convoy leader was taking control of the entire situation.

_We were parked out by the tracks_

_We're sitting in the back_

"Tell me how much you want me, Alice." Claire demanded, pinning the blond's arms with her knees as she straddled her toned thighs. Alice looked up at her, pleading with her eyes. She wanted her so, so badly, and now Claire was making her beg? Enough was enough. No one made Alice Abernathy beg for them, even if it was Claire. Smirking her dirty smirk, Alice waited a moment, moving her lips as if to speak before suddenly throwing the red head back, reversing the position so that Alice was dominant on top once again.

"Nuhuh….it doesn't work like that baby…" Alice mused, her voice raspy as she started nuzzling Claire's neck with her nose. She bit her earlobe and her neck. "I do what I want, when I want…" Claire was a little angry now that she had lost control so quickly. But, she knew once Alice had her way, Claire could sneak in and regain power. Alice hurriedly pulled Claire's belt off, tugging her pants down hard. Claire managed to slip out of her tank top as well without moving all that much beneath Alice's toned body. Alice rubbed her hands along the curvier woman's thighs, her fingers moving to her clit again for the third time that day. Claire bucked her hips a little, both trying to get Alice off and to get her to move her fingers closer already. The blond took the cue and pressed herself down on Claire more, using her weight to hold her, while that right hand moved in, and sliding two fingers off the bat into her. She moved them fast and furious, almost with super human speed. She had Claire moaning and groaning, thrusting into her hand more often than not. Claire felt her face flush red as she was panting now as Alice kissed her over again, moving down to bite her stomach, then her breasts, sucking on the nipples. Claire's hands grasped at Alice, one getting tangled along her blonde waves, the other over the other woman's bony hip. Alice continued this on and on, feeling just how wet the other woman was getting.

* * *

><p><em>And we just started getting busy<em>

_When she whispered, "W__hat was that?"_

Suddenly, Claire looked to the back of the truck, and noticed something moving and a noise cut off. "What was that?" She whispered. Alice looked at her, brow quirking as she continued moving her hand, slower though.

"I didn't…hear anything." Alice replied, picking up where she had left off. Claire put her head back on the seat as Alice continued to pleasure her. Claire knew she was getting closer and closer to orgasm…

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_

_And that was when she started screamin'_

_"That's Carlos outside the car!"_

"Alice!" Claire pushed her back, pointing out the window. The object was now closer and walking towards the truck. "That's Carlos!" Alice's blue-green eyes went wide, her lips forming the words 'Oh shit!' before scrambling to put on clothes, searching for the keys. Claire was doing much the same, getting in the driver's seat.

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while_

_We__ were switching our positions_

_I guess they knew that we were missing_

* * *

><p>Alice had been the quicker of the two to dress haphazardly, her normally messy hair even worse than normal. She had the worst sex hair known to the remainder of mankind. But, she tugged on her boots, stumbling out the door, slamming it shut. Carlos had his arms crossed, a skeptical look on his face. He knew there was more going on up here when the two women hadn't returned from setting up the perimeter after a whole hour. Alice looked a little out of place, only wearing her boots, shorts, and tee shirt. She had her arms crossed, and her hair was even wilder than usual.<p>

"What the hell have you been doing? It's been an hour since you left…" He pointed out. Alice bit her lip.

"Um we uh…"

"We? Claire's with you then?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Where were you doing Alice?"

"Um." She stammered. "N-nothing."

"Really huh? What's with the sex hair?" He pressed on. Alice felt like she was getting interrogated and that she wasn't going to be able to keep it under wraps much longer.

_As I tried to tell__ the man it was her mouth that I wasn't kissing_

Alice rubbed her hand through her hair in the futile attempt to flatten it out. Carlos's dark eyes flickered to the truck and back to his friend. "Seriously, what's going on here? Where's-" He was suddenly cut off by the Hummer's driver's seat door opening, and the red headed leader stumbling out, looking for Alice.

_Screamin'_

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_.~

"God dammit Alice, get back in-" She stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Alice and Carlos conversing. Carlos' eyes widened as did Alice's when they both saw that her shirt had fallen down since it was quite literally ripped in half, revealing her naked torso and breasts. Alice smirked a little, Claire covered herself up and Carlos put a hand to the blond's shoulder, snorting as he began to laugh.

"You two are so _busted_."


End file.
